The present invention relates to a radio alarm system. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio alarm system with back up capability having electric circuits for monitoring, controlling, operating and utilizing an electric circuit having electrical conductors including switches.
The prior art embodiments of FIGS. 1 to 4 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,728, issued to the present inventor on Mar. 15, 1977 and the prior art embodiments of FIGS. 1 to 6 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,141,009, issued to the present inventor on Feb. 20, 1979.
The present era is one in which there is very little regard, by a large number of people, for the property or lives of others. Thus, unprecedented record numbers of burglaries, car thefts and robberies and thefts of all types are perpetrated every day, all over the world. Many thieves and burglars have become proficient enough in their activities to destroy the efficacy of burglar alarm systems by cutting electrical circuits of said systems. An open-circuited system does not function to warn of a theft in progress and is therefore worthless.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system for complete protection from burglary and theft.
An object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system for completely protecting any enclosure such as, for example, a house, building, structure, room or rooms of a structure, vehicle, motor vehicle, aircraft, marine craft, and the like, from burglary and theft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system of simple structure which functions more effectively and rapidly than known types of burglar alarm systems to completely protect an enclosed area from burglary and theft.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system for indicating the position of a stolen vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system for complete protection from burglary, theft, fire, illicit entry, and so on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system for completely protecting any enclosure such as, for example, a house, building, structure, room or rooms of a structure, vehicle, motor vehicle, aircraft, marine craft, and the like, from burglary, theft, fire, illicit entry, and so on.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a radio alarm system of simple structure which functions more effectively and rapidly than known types of burglar alarm systems to completely protect an enclosed area from burglary, theft, fire, illicit entry, and so on.
The radio alarm system of the invention functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to warn, via wireless transmission, of the cutting of an electrical conductor of a circuit of a burglar alarm system and to warn of the short-circuiting of electrical conductors of the burglar alarm system.